List of Minor and Unseen Characters
The following characters are minor and unseen characters that appear throughout the series and movies. The people on this page appeared only in one or more episodes and movies. The Headmaster - Mr L. Hopkins Mr L. Hopkins is the headmaster of the school, where the boys and girls attend "Rudge Park Comprehensive". Who dictates rules/events to Gilbert and the other year heads. Gilbert refers to him as having "infinite wisdom" though this was possibly said in a sarcastic manner. He does not actually feature in any of the episodes, apart from right at the beginning of episode one where he is welcoming Will and the other "freaks". Although listed as an unseen character, he actually has a speaking role in a deleted scene, which can be found on the Series 1 DVD, where he is played by actor Martin Ball. He does not appear in the assembly in the film. Jake Jake is a student at Rudge Park Comprehensive and a school bully. He is one of Mark Donovan's goons and he is first seen in the episode First Day where he along with Mark, take pictures of Will doing a dump and publishing it around the school. Alastair Alastair is a boy and bully at school and he appears in the First Day episode with fellow bully Mark Donovan. He is one of Mark's goons who bullies Will with Mark and he plays on his Nintendo DS. Trivia: *Alastair has a Nintendo DS. *He bullies Will with Mark Donovan. Ian Ian is a barman of The Black Horse. Will started criticising the pub for letting everybody who was in the pub at the time order Alcholic drinks despite being underage. Afterwards Ian chucked everyone out. Afterwards Mr. Gilbert entered and told Will sarcastically he'd make sure Will would get another badge for this then told him to get out so he could have a pint. Tom Tom is Carli's boyfriend. A few years older than her and so not at the school, he is a rugby type who neglects her for his teammates at times and the couple have split in the final episode of series 2, only to get back together again. Simon - to whom Tom is always friendly - describes Tom to Carli as "a lanky twat". Mrs. D'Amato Mrs. D'Amato is Carli's mother. She only appears in the series one episode Bunk Off. The boys see her in the town, at which point Jay points at Simon and shouts at her: "Oi, he wants to suck your Carli's tits!". According to Carli, she is very nosy as she doesn't let her go to pubs and listens in on her phone calls. Steve D'Amato Steve is Carli's father. Carli tells Simon that he went ballistic when Simon vandalised their driveway, and Mr. Cooper tells Simon that Steve threatened to "fuck him up" when he sneaks into his young son's Chris' bedroom in the middle of the night which he mistook for Carli's. Neil's Mum [[Neil|'Neil']]'s mother is mentioned several times throughout the show. She is divorced from Neil's father, Kevin. Neil claims that she was in a difficult place, though many assume the reason for the divorce was Kevin's supposed homosexuality. She has since dated a man similar to Kevin, leading Neil to believe that she has a type. She bought Neil a motorbike for his eighteenth birthday, but Jay crashed it shortly afterwards. She is the only parent among the four boys who is never seen. Katie Sutherland's Boyfriend [[Katie Sutherland|'Katie']]'s boyfriend is first mentioned in the episode "Thorpe Park" in which Neil tells the boys that he works as a cashier at a local BP garage (the boys mistakenly assume that he's a mechanic). He is mentioned again later in the show and is then called a mechanic. Tony Garner Tony Garner had a bike chain wrapped around his neck for trying to start a drama club. Jay's "Friend" [[Jay|'Jay']]'s Friend appears in the series one episode "Girlfriend". The two apparently met during Jay's West Ham trials. Jay acts uncharacteristically friendly around him, which causes Simon, Will and Neil to start squealing "Friend!", ''much to his annoyance. Eventually, Jay has had enough of all the taunting and starts jumping on his friend's car, screaming ''"Ooh friend! Fucking football friend!" Becky Becky first appears in the series 1 episode "Caravan Club". She seems to be friends with Jay, though he claims that she's the 'slut' of the caravan club. Jay sets her up with Simon, noting that he'll never get with Carli if he's still a virgin, as well as proving to Will that caravan club is the perfect place to get laid. When Becky and Simon go outside and kiss, Simon assumes she wants to have sex with him and immediately pulls down his pants. Becky is shocked and runs off to tell her parents, leaving both Simon and Jay thoroughly embarrassed. Punk Girl The Punk Girl appears in "Caravan Club". She's quite promiscuous, exactly like Jay described all the girls at the club. When she sees Will, she forces herself on him and demands that he have sex with her. Will is frightened, so he suggests they just take off their shoes and skid, which puts her off. Later on, she notices Neil's dancing and questions if he's "subversively mocking this place or actually enjoying himself". It was later revealed that the punk girl and Neil masturbated each other in Simon's car, leaving their fluids on all the seats. Miss Timms Miss Timms, played by Amanda St. John, is a Biology teacher at Rudge Park Comprehensive. She teaches Neil Sutherland, who is attracted to her, saying that she is "fit for a teacher". She acted as a chaperone at the school Christmas party in Series 1 along with Phil Gilbert. It was on this occasion when a drunk Neil attempted to kiss Miss Timms. Except for the school christmas party when they remarked that she looked "quite fit" Will, Simon and Jay do not find Miss Timms that attractive; as will points out she is the only faculty member who is under 30. Jack Stephens Neil mentions that he dropped a ruler next to Miss Timms. It is unknown whether he is Neil's friend. Samantha Leah Samantha mongoule is similar to Jay, stating that Jay's monologue on sensitivity and trust "sounded really bent". When Jay hears this – and realises they have this in common – he invites her to spend part of the school prom in the DJ booth. He claims that she gave him a blow job; an assertion that is quickly dismissed by the other lads. Rather, she gave Jay a handjob "outside the trousers". Trivia: *She is friends with Carli. *She lies that she used to be a DJ in a top nightclub in Ibiza. Chris Groves In the first episode of series 2, Jay mentions that he has a mate in Year 13 by this name. He mentions his name again in the Series 3 preview. Due to the outlandish nature of Jay's claims, it's questionable whether he even exists, since Simon had never heard of him. Saucy ASDA Karen Neil's being busy spreading his seed at ASDA with a much older Women called as Neil put's it (Saucy ASDA Karen) Much to his dislike he has been told by Karen that he is going to be a dad, even though he got missed from the text that she sent him, it really meant was that she has a STD. Neil is delighted when he finds out that he isn't going to be a dad but thinks that he has Chlamydia instead of fatherhood. Trivia: *Lauren and Jay did not get on together mainly because of the offensive gestures he made to the lady on the opposite bus. Lauren Harris Lauren is an Irish girl who joins the school in the second term, making her first and only appearance in The Field Trip. She is developed as a love interest for Will for this episode only. However, she prefers Simon, and forms a conflict between them. After the school's field trip to Swanage, it's possible that she moved back to Ireland. Toby Toby works at the Local Newspaper. He invites Neil along. He thinks Neil is very stupid. So he lets him off early at lunch. Wolfie Wolfie, played by David Fynn, is a 17 year-old mechanic who works at the garage where Will McKenzie was placed for work experience. He is seen in the Garage with his boss and colleague. He attends the under 18's disco to see Charlotte Hinchcliffe as Will said he has a girlfriend with big titties. When he arrives he says he came to check out his missus and phones his boss and the boss reveals everything Will had said about her, causing Charlotte to throw a drink over Will. Despite being only 17 Wolfie looks considerably older. Steve Steve is the quiet member of the mechanics where Will goes for work experience. He has a beard and shaggy hair. And he also has a B-Tec which he is very pleased about. Jim Jim played by Cavan Clerkin, is the boss of the Mechanics; Steve and "Wolf" (Wolfie). He is a crude, dirty man. Upon arriving at the garage, Will states that he is too clever to work in that sort of environment, this turns Jim against him. He gives Will a list of items that he needs ie. tartan paint x2, bubbles for spirit, a reach around and a long wait while he is there (he really needs that one). After a pint at The Crown he, steve and wolf (wolfie) kidnap Will and throw him in the river. The following day Jim quizzes Will on his sex life and comes to the correct conclusion that he is a virgin. Will denies this telling them that Charlotte Hinchcliffe is his girlfriend and that they had had sex. That night Jim sends Wolfie to the under 18s disco where Charlotte was working and she tells Jim using Wolfie's phone that Will is not her boyfriend and that they did not have sex. Jim is not seen again. Hannah Fields Hannah Fields is a girl from Year 11 and is Simon's valentine from Work Experience. She is extremely flirtatious and pretty, especially with Simon. During that week at the under 18's disco, Simon is stood with Jay, Neil and Will when Jay points out that Hannah has just walked through the door. Hannah approaches Simon and asked if he wants some of her drink. Simon says that he already has a drink but Hannah pulls out a bottle of Vodka and adds it to Simon's soft drink. After Hannah has finished Simon's drink she then pulls him by his shirt towards the wall she then says out of the blue "You're well sexy, I used to stare at you in assembly." She then starts to give him a handjob, possibly due to being drunk. She leaves the disco, embarressed after Simon is shoved to the floor and beaten by Danny Moore. Patrice Patrice is an exchange student living with the Cooper family in the episode "Will's Birthday". He smokes heavily and speaks very little, if not, no English. He shows little to no interest in the Inbetweeners and makes no effort to socialise with them. This is proved when he accompanies them to a party held by popular student Louise Graham. Louise turns Will, Simon, Jay and Neil away but invites Patrice to come inside; the latter abandoning the inbetweeners on the doorstep without looking back. Later at the same party, Will (having got into the party by climbing through a gap in the garden fence) finds Patrice in bed with Charlotte. Will gets his own back by telling Mark Donovan that Patrice is upstairs with Charlotte. It is mentioned by Will in his narration that Patrice was severely beaten up by Donovan after they left the party. Sadie Cunningham Sadie is a girl in Jay's registration class, and he often steals things out of her bag such as hair removal cream which is used to remove Will's pubic hair while he is asleep in the common room. This results in Will placing a wig in his underwear. He also steals an invite card to Louise Graham's birthday party so the rest of the group believe him that they are invited to Louise Graham's party. Dean Dean is seen at the club in 'A Night Out in London'. He hangs out with Rachel. He comes across as both shocked and amused by Will's behaviour and naive assumption that Rachel was interested in him. Trivia: *Dean is played by Johnny Sweet who is a friend of Simon Bird and Joe Thomas. Adam "If that prick Adam hadn't been there, it would have been different" ''(Simon Cooper) '''Adam' is seen in the club with Carli in 'A Night Out in London'. Upon meeting Simon and Adam comes across as pleasant, however he was the first to notice the smell of stale urine given off by the tramp's shoes Simon was wearing to get into the club (the club having a no trainers policy). Adam also noticed that the smell had followed them to a different part of the club, causing both himself and Carli to rightly suspect Simon as the source. Upon confessing Adam did not hesitate in calling Simon "weird" for swapping his shoes with a tramp. After failing to pull Carli a naive Simon blamed Adam for her not seeing the romantic side of his shoe swap; something which she would not have seen anyway. Adam is later seen along with Carli, Rachel and Dean walking past Simon's car as the angry owner of a warehouse demands £200 from Simon for blocking his doorway causing him to miss all his deliveries. Dirty Tramp Upon being turned away from a London nightclub for wearing trainers, Simon encounters a tramp in a nearby alley and asks to borrow his shoes. The tramp agrees on the condition that Simon gives him £20 and his shoes. Agreeing Simon swaps his new trainers with the tramp's old and worn leather shoes that are soaked in stale and fresh urine. The plan works and Simon is allowed into the club. His plan to pull Carli however fails miserably as she is disgusted by what he is wearing on his feet. The tramp is seen again and Simon attempts to get his trainers back, however he notices that they are covered in dirt (possibly excrement) and does not bother. Trivia: *The tramp is most likely Scottish given his distinguished accent. *He is played by actor Robert McCafferty. Phyllis Phyllis is a resident in the nursing home where Will, Jay, Neil and Simon come to volunteer as part of their 'Duke of Edinburgh Award scheme'. Upon arriving in the home, Phyllis wakes up and tells Will she thinks she has soiled herself. Will takes her to a nearby toilet but cannot bring himself to clean her up. Luckily for Will, Daisy is passing and takes over. Later in the episode, Will falls asleep in the sixth form common room after working an overnight shift at the home to cover for Daisy. Whilst he is asleep Jay and Neil put hair removal cream down his pants causing all his pubic hair to fall out when he takes a shower. Not wanting Daisy (who had agreed to go out to dinner with him as a thank you for covering for her) to see him without any pubic hair, Will steals a wig belonging to Phyllis and puts it down his pants. Later on whilst 'making out' Daisy pulls the wig out, instantly recognizing who it belongs to and leaves in disgust. Daisy Daisy used to be Will's babysitter. She is invited to Will's mum's barbecue, and mentioned how she works at the care home. Will, Simon and Neil later work at the care home as a volunteer on part of their Duke of Edinburgh award scheme. Will hits it off with Daisy, and after going on a date (which is actually just Daisy saying thank you to Will for covering her at work) they go back to her apartment. Unfortunately, Will has no pubic hair because Jay has used hair remover on Will whilst he was sleeping in the common room. Will decided to follow Simon's advice and "wear a wig down there". When Daisy finds the wig, she is not amused. She has been concerned throughout their relationship that Will was too young for her, and seeing him now without any pubic hair causes her to feel very guilty and want nothing more to do with him in that sense. Chloe Chloe dated Jay Cartwright in the final episode of the second series, Exam Time. Jay supposedly met her at the bus stop and their relationship grew. Jay constantly goes on about her and keeps texting her and contacting her through social networking websites. At the end of the episode, Chloe ends the relationship because she feels that Jay is much too needy and sensitive for her. Alistair Scott Alistair is an unaccountably popular wheelchair-bound student who suffered kidney failure for which he organised the Rudge Park school charity fashion show. He dislikes Will for being a hypocrite and for disliking the fashion show. He has a very short temper which is sparked by Will's protest. He threw a tantrum in front of parents and students when Will tried to wheel him away. Before returning in Series 3, Alastair attended Rudge Park Comprehensive and sat with Neil in class. He had to leave the school due to Kidney failure but returned to support the school fashion show in aid of the Kidney Donor Association. Jay says that nobody liked him. Will is sceptical, but over the course of the episode, he begins to notice Alistair's self-righteous, somewhat bullying demeanour. Trivia: *He is played by Steven Webb. *Neil says that he used to smell. Paul Keenan In the first episode of Series 3, 'The Fashion Show' he is supposed to be modelling with Charlotte Hinchcliffe in the 70s disco theme but he drank a bottle of vodka in the staff toilets and passed out because he was so nervous, so Will took his place instead after criticising the Fashion Show by saying it was "exclusive vanity". Sarah Bell In the first episode of series 3, Neil is very annoyed that a curtain has been put up meaning he cannot see (or help) the girls getting changed for the fashion show. He mentions to Simon that he imagines that "Sarah Bell's got lovely big nipples", much to Sarah's disgust (who overhears from the other side of the curtain). Jo Larken Similarly to Sarah Bell, Neil quickly also tells Simon that he reckons "Jo Larken shaves her pubes" when he realises a curtain has been put up meaning he cannot see the girls. Chris Yates In the first episode of Series 3, 'The Fashion Show' he is supposed to be modelling with Carli D'Amato in the 'Sexy Finale' theme in which he had to wear speedos, DM's, a tophat and a leash. But according to Carli his back was disgustingly hairy so she sacked him. Steve (Drug Dealer) When the group are looking for drugs at the gig after Jay lied about being able to get drugs for them in the Series 3 episode "The Gig And The Girlfriend", Jay and Neil are attempting to find a drug dealer at the gig, they suddenly see a black man giving someone something discreetly that they assume is drugs, and so they walk over to him. When Jay asks him for drugs, the guy asks him why they came to him. Neil tries to explain to him that they saw him dealing but he presumes that they think he is a drug dealer because he is black. In the end, the man supplies them with weed and then tells them to 'fuck off'. Unfortunately for him, however, Jay turns back to him and asks him to roll up the joint for them, diminishing their image. Tara's Parents Tara's Parents, whose names are not specified appear once in the episode 'Will's Dilemma' in Series 3. After the double date between Simon, Tara, Will and Kerry, Simon drops Tara at home and to her annoyance her parents are waiting. Simon gets off on the wrong foot with Tara's father almost immediately by referring to his yellow fiat as "crap" (Tara's parents do not like swearing). Despite letting it pass, things go from bad to worse when Tara's father sees a bumper sticker on Simon's car which reads "honk if you want a blow-job"; Jay and Neil having placed it there earlier as a joke without Simon's knowledge. Tara's father takes great offence and berates Simon regardless of him genuinely insisting that he had no idea how it got there. Trivia: *Tara's father is not the only member of her family to dislike Simon, her older sister Sophie also treats him with disdain. *Her father is played by Nicholas Asbury, her mother by Janine Wood. Chris Wharton A boy Jay claims he used to sit next to in woodwork class, and who now works in a newsagent's. During "Trip to Warwick", Jay tells Neil and Will the story of how Wharton got his head stuck in a bottle bank and by the time he was found in the morning he had been "arse-raped eighteen times". Neil believes the story, but Will does not, questioning how the first eighteen people who found Wharton "turned out to be opportunistic homosexual rapists" and why Wharton would tell Jay about the ordeal due to its embarrassing nature. Sophie Sophie is Tara's sister and Heike's roommate and girlfriend. She seems to heavily dislike Simon Cooper and is not particularly friendly towards the others. She also dislikes Joe and his friends for their boorish behaviour. She attempts to call the police when Jay Cartwright asks for a threesome with her and Heike and after a drunk Neil urinates in the bed. Heike Heike is Sophie's foul-mouthed Dutch roommate. In Trip To Warwick she is first seen when she walks into the room and meets Jay and Neil and had a very bad cold she is later seen when Jay scared her asking her for sex but Sophie kicks them out. She is not seen or mentioned again after this episode. Lewis, Joe and Daniel Lewis, Joe and Daniel are 3 boys who are constantly playing drinking games in Sophie's living room. One of the main games they play is Question, making anyone who asks a question have to down a beer. They each allocate military titles to each other including 'Admiral', 'Bombardier' and 'Commander'. Will is keen to meet then thinking that because they are students they will behave intellectually. He is disappointed by their boorish behaviour. Fergus Fergus is a friend of Polly McKenzie who recently caught up on facebook. Much to the disgust of Will. He comes from the Cotswalds and takes Polly to Bath. Jay, Neil and Simon make many remarks about the likelihood of the two engaging in sexual activity, wheras Will describes as a giant Ginger bellend who he hates. his first and last apperance came in Home Alone. He breaks up with Polly as after hearing the trouble that Wil has been getting up to, He quotes that 'I can not be dealing with a problemed child'. Will's Neighbour The Angry Neighbour played by Mark Roper, who only appears in the episode Home Alone. is a man who owns the front garden first seen when a drunk Will - at the encouragement of Simon, Jay and Neil - is destroying his daffodils with one of Simon's golf clubs. He bangs on his window and orders the boys to stay where they are, or he will phone the police; unsurprisingly, the boys retreat to Will's house as he catches them which Jay says "Fuck off, you fat old shit!" Before they are caught, Neil mentions that he and Jay had defaced the same man's flower display a short time earlier. The next morning, Will and Simon are woken by "a terrible banging". Will looks out the living room window and begins to panic when he realises that the neighbour has arrived at Will's house. He goes round the back, sees Neil through the kitchen window and emits a furious "oi!!" At this point Will, Simon and Neil crawl back into the living room. The neighbour goes back round the front and continues to threaten the boys. At the encouragement of Simon and Neil, Will attempts to reason with the neighbour but after failing to calm him down, ends up closing the curtains on him, proceeding to infuriate the neighbour even more, as well as vowing to punish them himself rather than phoning the police. Will's mum returns from her weekend holiday and is confronted by the neighbour, who tells her everything. Will was presumably in deep trouble after this. Trivia: *Is called a "fat old shit" as the chums flee the scene of the crime. *Later is responsible for Wills attack on his elderly neighbor, resulting in his mothers return from her break with Facebook stalker Fergus. Mrs. Springett Mrs. Springett is an elderly woman, presumed to be a close neighbor or relative of Will's Mum. Will's Mum asks her to pop by to check if everything is okay during Home Alone, when Will is home alone for the weekend. She makes her extremely brief appearance later on in the episode the next morning when she 'hears banging' (not knowing it was coming from the angry neighbour) and tries to come into the house. Will panics and quickly kicks the door shut on her, knocking her out. When Will's mum returns home, Mrs. Springett is shown to have suffered from a nose bleed after being hit by the door. Susie Susie is the stepwife of Mr. McKenzie, She is mentioned in Series 1 as the woman who ran away with Will's dad, forcing him to go to Rudge Park. She is seen in The Inbetweeners Movie along with Will's dad, where it is revealed that she is only four years older than will making her 22, when Will phones his dad before the holiday. She is also seen at the climax when Will posts home pictures of him with his new girlfriend Alison, which moves his father. Nicole Nicole was Neil's Girlfriend in the Inbetweeners movie, She appears to work at Asda on the fish counter with Neil, but is not the same Girl who he believed he had got pregnant in the final episode of the series. Jay's Sister It is mentioned that Jay has a sister. Who is 'fit,'. In the movie, she is a young teenage girl. She and their mom walk in on him masturbating, which they seem to find normal, and tell him that their grandfather has died. Pete Pete is Lucy's cheating boyfriend during Simon and Lucy's relationship. Simon wasp ranked in to asking Lucy to marry her. Pete is Lucy's choice of best man at there wedding but near enough they end of the Inbetweeners 2 film, Simon skype's Lucy and during there conversation Pete is getting changed in the background after having sex with Lucy, suddenly Lucy tells Simon that she was cheating on him. Then Simon screams very loud "YYYYEEEESSSS!!!!!!!!!". Then turns the screen off and turns to Will, his Mum and Mr. Gilbert. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters